


Tradegies Can Bring You Closer Together

by CassidysPersona



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lachlan Dead, Minor Character Death, Other, Rebuilding of Friendship, Sister Hurt/Comfort, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidysPersona/pseuds/CassidysPersona
Summary: When the White family are left devastated when DS Mudd arrives with DS Ramin who is an FLO, news reaches to the Sugden's who are left wondering whether Andy will ever come back. This leads to a strange decision by Diane who thinks it's time this White vs Sugden's feud ends, Andy's name has been cleared but one person's life will never be the same again.Revised as I made a mistake on the type of crime committed sorry :') updated!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this in my head all day so I decided to write it out, I'm not actually sure if anyone will like this but it's just been in my head and well here it is.

It was a gloomy morning in the village and up at Home Farm, rain was pounding against the windows and although the lights were on the house still looked gloomy. Chrissie was sat at her desk looking through paperwork with a cup of tea beside her, scratching her forehead as her eyes began to blur from pure tiredness.

Rebecca was nursing another hangover squeezing catch up onto a bacon and sausage sandwich she had created, the kitchen smelt of burnt oil and bacon in the air. She planned to do nothing today other than eat lots of junk food and watch rubbish television.

Lawrence and Ronnie were in the living room sat on the sofa flicking through a business journal whilst hoping the rain would stop. Dog was tapping at Lawrence’s leg with his paw whining, he bent his head down when Lawrence told him to stop and ran over to the corner curling up into a rather large furry ball.

Rain pounded against DS Mudd’s car, his arrogant presence already hovering in the air, next to him DS Ramin who was a police liaison officer, both men got out of the car and slammed their doors shut. The sudden bang echoed inside the house and Dog jumped up barking, “Dog! Quiet,” Lawrence clicked his fingers and the canine whined and barked some more, his tail not wagging but he looked anxious.

A large hand knocked against the front door of Home Farm causing Dog to bark like he had never done before, Chrissie and Rebecca pulled themselves away from what they were doing separately but it was Chrissie who went to open the door, she clicked her fingers and Dog laid down whining, his eyes almost looked like they were ready to cry, the brunette opened up the door and was shocked when DS Mudd asked if he could come in, “is everything ok with Lachlan?” Chrissie rubbed her hands against each other and panicked when he didn’t respond.

“Miss White maybe it’s best you sit down,” DS Mudd advised as he was about to break some news to the mother. Lawrence had recognised the DS’s voice and walked out of the living room and into the doorway where he saw DS Mudd and DS Ramin stood in the doorway dripping rain water all over the floor. His oldest daughter was stood shaking, her eyes shining with worried tears. He breathed in bravely and put his arm around her, subconsciously Chrissie took her dad’s hand holding it tight, “is there somewhere private we can talk?” DS Mudd asked.

“What’s happened to my son?” Chrissie’s voice broke and she stared at her sister who had appeared suddenly, the presence of detectives had caused her to lose her appetite. Still holding onto her dad’s hand Chrissie felt her stomach twist feeling sick she leant her head down and breathed out.

“You can use our office,” Lawrence let go of Chrissie’s tight hand grip and he guided DS Mudd and DS Ramin to the table where clients usually sat.

“Can I offer you a drink of anything?” Ronnie asked but both detectives shook their heads, mainly wanting to get down to business. Lawrence and Chrissie sat down and again the daughter of the businessman found herself gripping hold of his hand, but Lawrence gripped back tighter he had an inkling that the news was going to break the hearts of everyone in this house. Ronnie and Rebecca waited in the kitchen, the kettle boiling distracted them for a moment whilst they tried to take their minds off what was going on in the next room.

The rain pounded hard against the office windows and Chrissie felt her heart rate speed up, “Miss White…Mr White, I’m afraid to tell you that about seven o’clock this morning, Lachlan was found dead in his cell,” time slowed down for Chrissie as the repeated sound of ‘dead’, ‘dead’, ‘dead’ echoed through the mother’s head.

Lawrence pulled his hand away from Chrissie and cupped his hands over his mouth. Whilst the mother got off the chair and walked around her office, breathing in and out as she tried to process everything, “there has to be some mistake? My son can’t be dead…please tell me this some sick joke you’re playing,” Chrissie felt her eyes burn and sting from makeup running into her eyes.

“Chrissie,” Lawrence stood himself up in shock himself but as a dad, he had to pull himself together, until the time came for him to cry. Lawrence before she could argue pulled his daughter into a hug and he felt his own eyes heat up with tears, “I’m so sorry,” he kissed her on top of the head and then looked at DS Mudd with confusion, “how did it happen?” he asked as he rocked side to side in an attempt to offer some comfort to his daughter who was in shock.

“I was told that he suffered internal injuries a doctor was called to the Youth Offenders Prison, but he had suffered overnight. The autopsy will be able to inform you of more information,” DS Mudd heard a sob coming from the mother and he didn’t know what to say, “I’m sorry I can’t give more information to you.”

“Is anyone informing the Sugden’s?” Lawrence asked still trying to comfort his daughter DS Mudd stood up and tucked the chair in, “Diane, Victoria them lot.”

“A colleague of mine is dealing with the Sugden’s, given that Lachlan’s trial was due…we will be investigating given that he has been assaulted three times in prison, we need to investigate whether this was  murder with intenet,” DS Mudd walked over to the father and daughter, he heard the mother crying and saw her body shaking, “This is DS Ramin he will be your Family Liaison Officer he will be with you though every step of the way, any questions you have he can answer them.”

“I understand I can’t make anything better but I can help not make it worse, I understand you’ve been getting a lot of backlash from the Sugden’s. I can help make sure they don’t make this any worse for you,” DS Ramin spoke to Lawrence and Chrissie who had turned her head around to listen to what he was saying.

“Victoria and Diane couldn’t hurt me even if they wanted too,” Chrissie pulled away from her dad and walked sucked in her teeth, “Cain…Cain Dingle, he’s the man behind this,” she pointed her finger to no one but it was a signal she was angry, “he threatened me, told me if I didn’t sell up my half of the garage then he’d make sure my son would be killed. My son’s been beaten up three times and now he’s dead, Cain Dingle you’ll know the name.”

“Chrissie are you sure you want to- “Lawrence was cut off by his daughter who was finally at the end of her tether.

“My son is dead dad…my son is dead, and Cain’s the reason behind this,” Chrissie let tears drop out of her eyes and Lawrence made a face, the face he made when she cried. The face that softened his heart each time he was angry with her, “he’s dead dad,” Chrissie was pulled into a tight hug and she cried on her dad, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

“Dead?” Diane choked on her cup of tea as the words ‘Lachlan’ and ‘dead’ came out of the mouth of DS Peterson, “you mean he killed himself?”

“Typical,” Robert scoffed as he stepped to be beside Victoria, “come on if that’s not a sign of guilt then what is? He couldn’t handle what happened to Andy so he killed- “

“He was found dead in his cell, internal injuries…that is all I can disclose,” DS Peterson stood up and put his cup on the counter, “thank you for the tea.”

“Chrissie must be devastated,” Diane processed the thought of what if that was Andy? What if that was Andy who had been found dead in jail?

“Don’t feel sorry for her the bitch deserves every- “Robert yelped when Victoria nudged him in the ribs, they were in the presence of a police officer and what Robert was saying meant that he could become a suspect.

“She’s a mother who’s lost her child Robert, I may not particularly like her but what if that was the other way around? Andy dead in that prison cell? How would we all feel?” Diane put her mug onto the coffee table and saw the officer out, “thank you officer,” she shut the door and then turned angrily to Robert, “are you trying to make yourself a suspect?”

“I-“

“That police officer just heard you go ‘that bitch deserves’ to me, Lachlan’s dead and you’re saying that…you know I love you Robert but you can be stupid at times,” Diane sat down on the sofa and put a pillow against her stomach, “I dread to think what’s going to happen now.”

“Will Andy ever be able to come home?” Victoria asked he former step-mum who was running her hand up and down the pillow, “with Lachlan being dead, what will happen to Andy?”

“The question is…does he want to come home?” Doug asked, in all fairness if he really wanted to be found he would’ve sent a letter, under some kind of persona to at least let them know where he was but he hadn’t done that, “I mean his kids aren’t here they’re with Debbie, he’s got only us here and yeah we’re family but he will eventually find Debbie, he’s not written too us- “

“He can’t though because that bitch framed him,” Victoria sounded teary and Robert put his arm around her comfortingly.

“He knows the addresses in the village Victoria, if he really wanted to get in contact he’d have done so under some persona or something,” Doug sat down next to Doug and pulled her into him, “maybe we need to accept the fact that Andy doesn’t want to be found.”

* * *

Chrissie had let herself into Lachlan’s room and breathed in heavily as saw all his stuff, his electronics; collection of teddy bears dressed in different colour kilts, a poster of a band he liked, the picture of Donny and him beside his bed, a family photo taken not long after he was born, Rebecca’s long blonde hair touching his forehead as she looked down at her nephew, Chrissie staring down at him like he was the most precious thing to her in the world, and he was the most precious thing to her. He was her son and he had been taken from her far too soon.

“Chrissie,” Rebecca’s big blue eyes were red from crying, she had red rings around her eyes from drying them with tissues, her voice broke as she tried to speak but she couldn’t get the words out, “I know…you’re going to blame me and trust me I take full responsibility for…” Rebecca trailed off when her sister stepped closer to her, her heart pounded against her chest.

“You were misguided, Robert used you, he made you hate me…but what happened to Lachlan in the prison was not your fault,” Chrissie put her hand on her sister’s face and she felt Rebecca’s tears from her right eye drip onto her hand, “Robert managed to worm his way in because I wasn’t honest with you…I don’t blame you Bex I don’t have the energy.”

“So you…” the blonde breathed in and let tears fall out of her big blue eyes, “you don’t hate me? I thought you’d want me gone, dad hasn’t thrown me out either. Chrissie?” Rebecca saw her sister’s eyes expel tears and Rebecca didn’t see a bitch or the sister she became scared of she saw a broken mother, a grieving mother, a mother who had just lost her child.

“I don’t blame you Rebecca, I blame myself…had I not been so revenge filled then Lucky would’ve come forward sooner, he’d have probably not even gone to prison and now,” Chrissie walked away to the window of her son’s room and stared out at the wet weather, “he’s dead and it’s all my fault. I’m responsible for three people now. Val, Ruby and my son.”

* * *

Lawrence poured himself a glass of whiskey and walked over to the sofa, he breathed out a heavy sigh as he tried to take in everything, “Larry…are…you ok?” Ronnie approached him carefully he could sense an atmosphere, Lawrence was either going to lose it or he was going to breakdown into tears.

“Of course, I’ve just lost my grandson,” Lawrence snarled as he downed the first glass, he picked up the bottle and poured some more into the glass, “none of this would’ve happened had you not outed me in the pub! I wouldn’t have chucked my daughter and grandson out, Lachlan would’ve never tried to shoot me…he would still be here,” Lawrence threw the full whiskey glass at the fireplace and watched as the coals in the fire turned wet from the whiskey, “I would still have my grandson.”

“You don’t think I don’t know that?!” Ronnie shouted at his boyfriend who was now head down arms wrapped his neck for protection, “had I not opened my big mouth none of this would’ve happened, and I’m sorry Lawrence but Chrissie was convinced I was her dad I had to tell her the truth, it could’ve been done privately but I’m sorry, I am sorry,” Ronnie’s eyes filled with tears as he walked over to Lawrence and cried, “this is all my fault and I’m sorry,” Ronnie leant his forehead on Lawrence’s arm and the two grown men cried together, “I’m sorry, I really am.”

Lawrence felt Ronnie’s hot tears drip onto his trouser leg and he dried his eyes, “we can keep going around the circle of blame or we can…help get my daughter through this,” Lawrence put his hand on Ronnie’s leg and squeezed it tight.

“You’re…you’re not throwing me out?” Ronnie asked Lawrence, he half expected Lawrence to throw him out.

“What good would that do if I throw you or Rebecca out? I can’t do this on my own Ronnie and Chrissie won’t admit it but…she’ll need her sister more than anything now, if I throw you out…all we’ve come through this past month would’ve that all been in vain?” Lawrence took Ronnie’s hand and sighed heavily, “I need to be strong for my daughter’s but I need someone to be strong for me.”

“I’ll be there Lawrence, every single step…I promise you Larry, I am not leaving you again,” Ronnie and Lawrence touched foreheads, “I’ll be there for you, we can get you through this,” wet tears fell out of both the grown men’s eyes.

* * *

Chrissie was on the floor by the end head of her bed in her bedroom, she hadn’t been able to stay in Lachlan’s room, it was too painful for her. Rebecca was leant with her head on her sister’s shoulder, “I love you Chrissie,” Rebecca held her sister’s hand tight, words weren’t needed not right now. Silence was enough for the two sisters, “I really am sorry.”

“My son is dead,” Chrissie leant her head against the end of the bed and breathed in choking on her own breath, “he died in that prison cell in pain, internal bleeding that DS said…that must’ve been so painful for him,” she shed tears and Rebecca lifted her head up, “he died with no one there and I’ve lost my son Rebecca, I’ve lost my son.”

“Hey, it’s ok,” Rebecca got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around her sister, “I’ll get through this, I’ll get you through this,” Rebecca held her sister tight and her voice was muffled as she spoke through her face being buried, “I’ll get you through this.”

The brunette held onto her sister tight and cried, there was the sound of tears and rain pounding hard against the window. Lawrence and Ronnie were sat in silence trying to get their head’s around everything. Diane at her house was still trying to figure out whether Andy would return, yet she felt an inkling of worry for the mother up at Home Farm, Diane may have lost Andy but at least he was free, Chrissie was never going to see Lachlan again, not behind a prison desk or anything, he was dead. A moment of something and Diane made a split decision to go up to Home Farm, to see the woman, to try and talk to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome I doubt anyone will read this but hey ho I just needed to get this out haha.


End file.
